


first crushes dont necessarily end well

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, based on lovelyz's hi, failed confessions suck, idek what i was writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>confessing to lovelyz's main vocal and guitarist was one of seungkwans greatest life choices. but the outcome... not really the greatest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first crushes dont necessarily end well

seunkwan admired the elder woman. the way she sung made her face glow. the way she hosts videos for her group was admirable to the rookie. the way she cheers up her members made seungkwan feel he had a connection. sure, both were visuals, tall, good looking, round faced, positive energy and ice breaker of the group and are great vocalists.

seungkwan had an idea. maybe he could talk and get to know soojung through jisoo. if the great, awkward, non funny, church oppa, hong jisoo could get a girl like the beautiful, weird, eccentric, seo jisoo. seungkwan had a chance with soojung. 

"hey uh hyung? you talking to jisoo unnie? oh can i ask you a favour. not much. really." seungkwan poked at the elders shoulders as he talked on the phone to the girl jisoo.

"sure seungkwan. what do you need?" boy jisoo put the phone on hold as he talked to seungkwan.

"can you get soojung sunbaenim's number through jisoo unnie? im sorry this is a lot right?" seungkwan fiddled with his fingers as jisoo talked to jisoo to get soojung's number.

"yo seungkwan copy it quick." jisoo tossed a pen and paper to the younger as he read the numbers out.

"thanks hyung! let me repay you with a soul eater plus fried chicken marathon!" seungkwan waved as jisoo's eyes lit up. chicken and soul eater were two very important thing in life. having them both together is a dream come true. what could make it better was having his dearest jisoo with him as they enjoy the fried chicken and soul eater.

seungkwan skipped with glee. the other members staring as seungkwan made his way back to the dorm. there were two paths he could take. take it slow and possibly stay friends forever or straight up confessing.

 

soojungs phone rings. happily, she skips over and picks it up. "oh um hello soojung sunbaenim this is seungkwan from seventeen!" the voice was fairly familiar. "oh seungkwan, anything urgent you need why the call?" soojung was rather confused as to why her hoobae was calling her.

"oh uh i um wanted to talk you know. get to know you better. that kind of stuff yeah haha. is it okay with you?" the younger was stuttering. it was pretty cute but also. who gave seungkwan her number.

"hmm it should be fine so whats up?" obviously it was jisoo cos who else had connections to seventeen. soojung made a mental note to talk to jisoo back at the dorm.

"we're having a christmas concert soon so we're practising now. did jisoo unnie invite you guys?" the bubbly younger boy chattered away. soojung didnt want to hurt his feelings so she continued to listen.

"hey girls we gotta get back to practice!" soojung unnie called. the other girls quickly got up and soojung made a quick bye and put the phone down.

seungkwan was smiling from ear to ear. he and soojung had such similar interests. now he just had to wait for the right moment.

 

meanwhile. hansol watches as seungkwan talks non stop on the phone. it cant be his mom. maybe a classmate. hansol hopes its only a classmate. nothing more, nothing less. he watches as seungkwan puts the phone down and smiles to himself. seriously, who could make diva boo smile like an idiot. hansol walks over to seungkwan. 

"hey kwannie, dont be too happy. its not good. if youre too happy, sadness will come after." seungkwan slaps hansol on the shoulder.

"please, i'll be fine hannie," seungkwan gives hansol an eyesmile, making hansols heart skip a beat.

a few days passed and seokmin skips around the room. the elder wouldnt even answer why he was so happy. seungkwan ignores seokmins endless chatter and laughter as he talks on the phone.

 

about a month had passed. seungkwan and soojung were pretty good friends. the moment has finally come. its now or never. the time to either stay as friends or more than just friends. seungkwan picks up his phone, dialling soojung's number. seungkwan takes a deep breath and steadies his heartbeat. "okay. 1. 2. seungkwan ah you can do this." seungkwan reassures himself.

"hi soojung unnie! i, uhh, unnie you wanna meet?" whatever confidence seungkwan had suddenly crumbled. "she cant meet you dummy she has schedules!!" a voice in seungkwans head reminds the jeju boy.

"oh sorry about that seungkwan i have a schedule. how about you just tell me here?" seungkwan is knocked back to his senses by soojungs angelic voice.

"oh right. umm. its kinda weird but unnie i. i like you soojung unnie. not as just a friend. but more than that." seungkwan felt his face redden. the voice on the other line starts giggling.

"yah unnie! im being serious here!" seungkwan raises his voice slightly.

"im sorry seungkwan. but. i have to break it to you. im, i'm dating seokminnie." seungkwan felt his world fall apart.

seokmin? was that the reason why he was so happy recently? why didnt soojung tell him earlier.

great. i look like an idiot to soojung now. seungkwan held his breath. he didnt want to see anyone.

"seungkwan ah, you there?" soojung asks, her voice slightly concerned over the silence on the other side of the line.

"yeah. im here unnie. i, i hope you and seokmin hyung last long. bye soojung noona." seungkwan puts the phone down.

seungkwan sits in the corner of the empty practice room. seungkwan let the tears fall. he was an idiot to fall in love with someone you barely know. images of seokmin and soojung fill seungkwans head. seungkwan tries to stand only to fall back down.

"kwannie yah. hey kwannie. you okay? yah look at me." a husky voice asks from the darkness. a hand reaches out to seungkwans face. wiping the tears, lifting the vocalists face to face the voice. 

"seungkwan, talk to me." hansol looks into seungkwans deep brown eyes.

"did you confess the soojung unnie?" hansol takes a seat next to seungkwan. seungkwan nods. his head still faced down.

"seungkwan. you know. youre still young. theres still many chances at love alright. come, lets go get some ice cream." hansol pulls seungkwan up.

the two walk silently to the convenience store. hansol pays for the ice cream. seungkwan walks close to hansol. whats the point of love when you have the bestest best friend you could ever have.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally ship verkwan but then i realised how similar soojung and seungkwan were but then everyone ships soojung with seokmin so this mess happened. its based on hi~ (kind off-ish) idek what im doing its 3am i have to wake up early rip. also i need to work on that mafia au asap


End file.
